Lets Runaway,Don't Ever Look Back
by smilekidxx
Summary: When Kurt's had enough him and Blaine decide to runway.But how will it affect everyone else?


Kurt had-had it. He was so done with everyone and everything. He let the warm water run for a few seconds before he started to wash his red stained face,with a towel that he carried around in his bag for when ever _this_ happened. This shouldn't happen. Your suppose to feel safe at school. Your not suppose to jump every time you hear a locker shut or be scared that your new shirt is going to get ruined because of ice and food coloring.

Kurt gripped the edges of the sink until his knuckles hurt. Hot tears poured onto his porcelain cheeks making clear tracks. He needed to get away. He needed to be some where-where he felt safe. When his tears stopped,Kurt continued washing his face and hair. He unbuttoned his red shirt and slid it off his body,it was replaced with a dark purple hoddie that he had gotten as a present from Finn last year. When he finished styling his hair he walked out of the bathroom with a picture-perfect smile and no evidence that he had been crying or had a slushie thrown at him.

Blaine stood at the locker that he and Kurt shared,he placed his Social Studies binder in the locker.

"Hey,"Kurt whispered leaning on the locker next to the locker he shared with his boyfriend. Kurt played with his fingers.

"Are you okay,baby?"Blaine cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands. Kurt looked at the floor before he met his lovers eyes.

"No,I'm not okay."he said softly. Before Blaine could ask why,Kurt started to talk again."I'm so sick and tired of this place. I'm sick and tired of having to change into two or three different outfits everyday. I hate it here. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!"Kurt slammed his fist into a locker,making Blaine jump. Kurt's eyes welled with tears and they flowed down his face,gracefully. Blaine grabbed his boyfriends shaking hands.

"Ssh."Blaine cooed wrapping the taller boy in his arms."It's okay,baby. It's okay."he whispered over and over in Kurt's ear.

"No. No,Blaine. It's not going to okay,at least no here in,McKinley or in Ohio in general. No,one here is going to ever accept us. I hate it here."Kurt cried on Blaine's shoulder,his body shaking with his harsh sobs. Blaine held the pale boy tightly,holding back his own tears that began to form when Kurt had started to shake. The hallway was thankfully empty so Kurt was unseen.

"We can get through this,baby. I_ know _we can."Blaine whispered sweetly into Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't reply,but his sobs clammed and he stopped shaking. Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's grip and leaned against the lockers. Blaine looked at his lover and best friend helplessly.

"I just want to give up."Kurt whispered,his voice cracking and his eyes closed. The words that left Kurt's lips made Blaine want to cry,he picked up Kurt's hand and rubbed circles on the top with his calloused thumb. He couldn't speak because he didn't know what to say,Kurt was clearly having his long deserved meltdown.

"Baby,"Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's cheek and wiped his tears. Kurt's eyes fluttered open reveling his lovely blue-green-gray eyes that Blaine loved so much. The eyes that normally held such strong emotion were emotionless and gray. No color exploded from Kurt's eyes. It looked as if Kurt was dead and Blaine didn't like that. He didn't like that his boyfriend-his soul-mate was in such pain.

"I-"Kurt crocked. He wanted to say more but he couldn't find the right words. He took a deep breath and melted into Blaine's hand that still rested on his cheek."I want to-I want to just runway."Kurt's voice was so small and powerless,so vulnerable. Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes,chocolate brown poured into pale blue.

"Then lets."Blaine whispered. He knew his parents wouldn't notice,they were never home they rarely called to see how he was doing. They didn't even know he was gay,and they weren't going to. Ever.

"Really?"Kurt took in a shaky breath.

"Yes."Blaine paused."If thats what you really want,then lets."he smiled softly.

"I really want that."Kurt removed Blaine's hand from his cheek and laced their finger together,calloused skin against soft lacy skin.

Finn paced the music room,running his hand through his hair. His brother and his brother boyfriend were late for Glee practice and Finn was thinking the worst.

"Karofsky's car is gone."Sam said running into the room,breathing heavily.

"Oh god."Finn grabbed his hair.

"Sorry,we're late!"Blaine called,as he walked into the music room holding Kurt's hand.

"Oh,thank god!"Quinn rushed toward Kurt and Blaine and threw her arms around them."We were worried sick."she mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. Since Blaine's transfer to McKinley,him and Quinn became very close. The blond let go of her friends and then sat down in her seat.

"Sorry,i had to wash red food coloring off my face."Kurt whispered. Him and Blaine went and sat down. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair closer to him and pulled Kurt onto his lap,he began to play with the porcine skinned boy's light brown hair. Kurt melted into every stroke and twist that Blaine did to his hair.

"Your hair smells like strawberries."Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear,as went on about pop icons,or something like that. Kurt just hummed happily and nuzzled closer to Blaine. The rest of Glee club for Kurt and Blaine was Blaine whispering sweet nothings into Kurt's ear. The rest of the club paid them no attention and left them alone,probably deciding Kurt or Blaine had a rough day and they just needed each other.

When the couple was walking to Blaine's car,Kurt gripped his hand a little tighter and tugged on it making the short boy stop.

"Did you really mean that we could...we could run away?Did you mean that?"Kurt asked,looking Blaine in his hazel orbs.

"Yeah,i did. But-But only if you sure and you want to and-"Kurt silenced his rambling boyfriend with a soft kiss.

"I really want to."Kurt whispered his lips inches from Blaine's."Now let's go to my house and get this all sorted out."the two boys walked to Blaine's car and drove to the Hummel-Hudson household.

It was two weeks later,when they had planned and sorted out everything,with the money Blaine had they were able to get a small apartment under Kurt's name since he was 18 and Blaine still had a month until he was legal. It was dark and the stars were hanging bright in the dark sky when Blaine pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson household at two in the morning to pick up his boyfriend.

Kurt tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs. He put his note on the counter and then quickly and quietly exited the house.

Finn Hudson woke up due to the sun shining in his eyes,he groaned unhappily and then got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes much like a toddler and then started his journey to the kitchen to get something to eat. He pulled out milk,cereal and a bowl he started to pour his Captain Crunch when he noticed a white envelope,it wasn't addressed to anyone so he opened it.

_I love you,all so much. But this had to be done. I've reached my limit,i can't take Ohio and I can't take anymore slurs or slushie's thrown at me. I'm so,so sorry._

_Love,Kurt_

Finn almost dropped the letter.

"Kurt!Kurt!"He yelled running up the stairs,on his way to Kurt's room he opened Kurt's door he exhaled sharply when he saw that his worst fear wasn't in the room,he didn't find his brother dead. He ran out of Kurt's room and opened the door to his parents room.

"Mom!Burt!Guys,wake up come on!"tears threatened to fall from Finn's eyes.

"What is it son?"Burt asked sleepily. Carole sat up a bit and looked at her son.

"It's Kurt."Finn chocked."I-I woke up and I went to get cereal and I found this note."the giant shoved the note in Burt's hand."At-At first I thought it was like a-a suicide note because it just seems that way and then I ran into Kurt's room and he wasn't in there. So,i-i."Finn burst into tears.

Carole got up and hugged her son."Shh,"she cooed.

"What-What does that mean?Where is he?"Finn sobbed onto his mother shoulder. Burt jumped out of bed and headed toward the living room where the phone was,he quickly dialed Kurt's cell number.

"Hi,you reached Kurt Hummel,"giggle."Blaine shut up. Anyway,leave a message after the beep."paused."BEEP!"Burt heard the two boys laugh.

Kurt heard his phone ring,he looked at the caller ID."It's my dad,"he said sadly.

"If you want to go back we can. We don't have to do this. If your regretting it I will turn around I don't care. I just want to do what makes you happy,baby."Blaine pulled to the side of the road,he turned the car off and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"No,i want to go."Kurt reassured him. He grabbed Blaine's hand and with the pad of his thumb he made circles."I really,really want to."Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's lips genitally."Now please start the car up again. I really do not want to get stuck in traffic."Kurt lifted Blaine's hand to his mouth and pressed soft kisses to his knuckles. The curly haired boy started the car up again.

"He's not answering his phone."Burt said."Finn call Mercedes and Rachel."Burt ran his hand over his bald head. Finn did just that. He called the two girls and asked if they had heard from Kurt. He told them about the letter he found and he cried when he heard Rachel chock back a sob.

Finn didn't go to school that day.

In Glee practice Mercedes and Rachel asked if they could talk to everyone.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?"Puck asked from the back row,he teen looked around."And Finn?"

"Thats what we wanted to talk to you all about."Rachel said sadly. The lead singer bit her lower lip and looked at her friend for help.

"No one knows where Kurt and Blaine are."the words poured out of Mercedes mouth like water in a water fall. The whole room gasped. put his hand over his mouth in shock.

"What do you mean?"Mike asked,his grip on Tina's hand tightened.

"They ran away."Rachel said quickly,trying not to cry."Kurt left a note but he didn't say where they were going."she explained.

The whole room fell silent. No one said one word for what seemed like days. Finally Artie spoke up.

"They'll be okay. I mean we all know that Blaine's stinkin rich so they're probably just-just you know getting away for a while."he paused."They'll be okay."

No one knew what to say. Some nodded agreeing with Artie,some just sat motionless.


End file.
